Tommy Tomorrow
Colonel Tommy Tomorrow was a Space Patrol Officer from the Planeteers during the late 21st and early 22nd centuries. It was believed that Kamandi was his doppelgänger from an alternate timeline. History Earth-1A One morning, Tommy and his co-pilot Captain Brent Wood were in spaceflight in their personal spacecraft, the Space Ace. They reached the outer regions of space and located an empty spacesuit with toy balloons attached to it. They also notice trapeze bars just floating in space. They assumed that perhaps someone was playing a practical joke on them, but what they don't yet realize was that they had stumbled upon a mystery. They then realize that it was a trail left by a spaceship in distress. They were able to deduce that it was probably from the ship carrying the famous Space Circus, which disappeared without a trace sometime earlier. They check the Space Missing Persons Bureau which did indeed show that the circus was still missing. They continued following the trail, which led them to a planetoid that was never explored. And surely enough, they located the ship with a clown balloon attached to it. They land the Space Ace on the surface of the planetoid and begin searching for the lost circus on foot. They then located a nearby city. They are then surprised to see that the city was populated by Tigermen, which resembled Earth tigers, except with a few differences. One was that they didn't have ears, and the other was that they were clearly intelligent and Humanoid, walking on two legs instead of four. They also had bizarre steamy breath, much like smoke. Upon introducing themselves, the Tigermen tossed a net onto them, capturing them. They believed that once the Tigermen realize they can talk, they'd set them free, realizing they are not wild animals. But since the Tigermen had no ears, they had no use for verbal communication, as they couldn't hear anyway. So they didn't recognize the fact that Tomorrow and Wood were intelligent lifeforms. They then take them to a circus, where they are taken under the Big Top and forced to be circus animals. Tommy realized that the Tigermen viewed them as apes, just as they had initially viewed them as tigers. One of the Tigermen begins training them. Later, they were given food and one of the Tigermen pets them like as if they were dogs. Later that night, they were brought to their cage, where they meet the people from the Space Circus, who were also being held there against their will. There, they learn from the prisoners, that some of their circus people were missing, because they didn't respond to the training well, and were taken away from the circus grounds. They fear that they might have been killed like worthless animals. They then agree that they must find a way to communicate with them, but they still were uncertain as to how they could do that. The next day they learned that their steamy breath was how they communicate with one another. So they decide to make a fire and create smoke signals, in the hopes that they could see that they were intelligent, and not dumb animals. They were in fact successful in communicating at least a few words in their "smoke language." They were later released, as the Tigermen recognized them as intelligent beings. They then brought them to the homes of where they sent the others from the circus, because they were kept as pets. They return to their landing site outside the Tigermen Settlement, and they repair the circus ship, and the two ships leave the planetoid.As seen in the comic story: The Human Circus! (1966). Powers and Abilities Super Powers None. Abilities *'Aviation' *'Law' *'Basic Hand-To-Hand Combat' *'Leadership' *'Marksmanship' *'Gadgetry' *'Science' *'Singing' *'Mimicry' Equipment *'Ray Gun': His personal weapon of choice. *'Space Ace': His personal spacecraft. Appearances Super Friends books *''The Human Circus!'' (1965)Actually this comic was originally printed in a 1954 comic book, but it was later reprinted in the above comic, which was in part reprinted in the Portuguese language in Super Friends # 8 (1976). Notes *'Tommy Tomorrow' was created by Jack Schiff, Mort Weisinger, Bernie Breslauer and Howard Sherman and first appeared in Action Comics # 148 (September 1950).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Tommy Tomorrow at the DC Database *Tommy Tomorrow at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters